Millersville University (MU) offers an undergraduate degree program in Occupational Safety & Environmental Health (OSEH). The OSEH program is one of only three schools in the nation that offers a degree that is accredited by the Accreditation Board for Engineering and Technology (ABET) under the Environmental, Health, and Safety Criteria. Courses within the OSEH program provide students with broad technical preparation in safety engineering, safety management, industrial hygiene, fire prevention, ergonomics and environmental health. In addition to the undergraduate course offerings, a number of Continuing Education Courses and programs have been offered. Funding is requested to permit expansion of the undergraduate program course offerings, and the Continuing Education Courses and Programs. Expansion of the offerings in these areas will have a positive influence on safety and health throughout the region. Most students covered under this program are pursuing a Bachelor of Science degree in Occupational Safety & Environmental Health program. If a student meets the university admission standards they can be admitted directly into the Occupational Safety & Environmental Health program. Admission to undergraduate degree programs at Millersville is selective. However, a special admission program is available for those whose high school records, SAT I or ACT scores may not demonstrate their true potential. Admission to Millersville University is granted without regard to race, color, religion, sex, national origin, ancestry, age, handicap, marital status or lifestyle. Funding is requested to assist in the recruitment and retention of students, especially qualified minority students. Training Facilities University commitment to the OSEH program is demonstrated in the complete renovation and expansion of facilities that house the OSEH program that began January of 2003. Laboratory space in the OSEH program has since increased by 20 percent. The laboratory facilities dedicated to the OSEH program include separate areas dedicated to Safety Engineering, Fire Prevention & Control, Industrial Hygiene, and Ergonomics. Overall, the renovation of Osburn Hall that was completed in 2004 resulted in an increase of laboratory space dedicated to the OSEH program by approximately 25%, when compared to the space provided in the original Osburn Hall. These facilities have provided an opportunity to expand the laboratory component of the curriculum, and to increase opportunities for students to be involved with research projects at the undergraduate level. Overall, the building renovation modernized and expanded the campus center for the study of applied engineering that includes OSEH.